darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue milk
Blue Milk was a drink made from Albino Jawas, or more commonly dyed Jawas. It was a hallucinogenic drink, which, when taken, gave the drinker an in-mind adventure. Such adventures usually seemed highly dangerous and spectacular, with all sorts of amazing technology present. Drinkers and non-drinkers of Blue Milk Anakin Skywalker once drunk some Blue Milk before work, and was treated with a vision which included piloting a podracer, flying a starfighter, becoming a Jedi, marrying a queen, and becoming a bad-guy. In real life, Anakin was a child slave, who worked at a garage. In his dream he died on a huge space station, while in real life he was killed by Sand People torture. Another drinker of Blue Milk was a teenager named Luke, who had hallucinations of rescuing his sister from a gray basketball, fighting his evil father, destroying said gray basketball, defeating the Emperor and dancing with a bunch of Ewoks. In truth he was a farmer boy, who died in a moisture-evaporator related accident. At one point Palpatine drunk some Blue Milk he bought from IMPS, unfortunately it displeased the Emperor so he blew up the planet that the owner of Blue Milk Incorporated was taking vacation on. These were not the only instances of blue milk's victims, as everyone in the galaxy except awesome Sith Lords drank it because their lives were so boring that they wanted to "get away" from it all. Examples of non-drinkers of blue milk include Darth Revan, Darth Plagueis (before his brother, Darth Darth Binks's, rise to power), and Darth Elmo. All others in the galaxy had no life whatsoever and resorted to drinking this foul freshly-scented liquid. Creation , doesn't it look tasty?]] Blue Milk was first found when an Albino Jawa was accidentally thrown into a grinder in the Jawa juice production factory. These Albino Jawas were blue in colour, hence the blue milk, they were also not as sweet as normal Jawas, so the liquid they produced was milk rather than juice. Mass production It took some time for Blue Milk to reach the common market shelves, as Albino Jawas where a rare site, and only found on Tatooine II their delicious produce only reached the shelves of expensive stores such as IMPS. Of course it cost hundreds of credits to buy one glass, so the manufacturers decided to die normal Jawas blue and add various drugs before grinding, this created the hallucinations and allowed blue milk to be sold at 6 credits a carton, only double the price of Jawa juice. Side effects Other than the hallucinations received by drinking Blue Milk, there were many other side effects that varied between species. Hallucinations Many beings had different hallucinations. Mandalorians were powerful and therefore had very limited hallucinations, however weak humans often had large, elaborate hallucinations. Notable humans to have hallucinations *Anakin Skywalker *Jax Pavan 33,706 *Palpatine *Luke Skywalker Death Many beings died from excessive consumption of Blue Milk, many more died from powerful hallucinations affecting their memory. Creatures that relied on camouflage to survive sometimes died from drinking Blue Milk if their skin color ended up becoming blue. Coloring blue milk..|200px]] Consumption of Blue Milk from a young age could cause skin pigmentation to become blue, causing the being to become blue in skin color. Furry animals, such as Wookiees were not exempt from this, and their fur could become blue if a large amount of Blue Milk was drunk at a very young age. Some beings considered Blue Milk to be sacred, as even the powerful Mandalorians could not stop its coloring side affect from affecting their young. Many Mandalorians were blue in skin color, but young Mandalorian drinkers had such strong messages from their hallucinations that they painted their armor blue. A notable example was Mandalore the Blue. Other types of Blue Milk In addition to freshly grinded Albino Jawas and dyed Jawas there were also other ways of getting Blue Milk. Most beings did not appreciate these other methods as the alternative Blue Milk variants did not contain drugs and therefore stopped the hallucinations. One example of an alternative Blue Milk is that of the female Chiss. Due to their blue skin and blood color the milk the female Chiss produced to feed her young was also blue. Blue Milk was also sold on Chiss planets and was often bought as a good alternative to breast feeding; however, this caused young Chiss to have hallucinations. See also *Blue Milk Cheese *Albino Jawa *Blue Milk Incorporated Category:Drinks